


Living With(out)

by PassionsLikeMine (passionslikemine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslikemine/pseuds/PassionsLikeMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks about living with Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach, spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living With(out)

"What was it like living with Sherlock Holmes?" someone asked him. It was an email, with no name or other signifier beyond the address. John thought. He'd long since stopped writing on his blog, having nothing now to write about, but the question got him thinking. He opened Word and began.

> ****Living** **with** **Sherlock** **Holmes**.**  
>  It probably won't surprise anyone to know that living with Sherlock Holmes was, by and large, one of the more frustrating and difficult things I've done, barring my tour in Afghanistan. In the time we lived together, Sherlock managed to shoot holes into our living room wall and spray paint a smiley face there for good measure, leave any number of body parts in the kitchen or fridge (the severed head comes especially to mind), only remember to pay his half of the rent when I reminded him of it fifteen times, and nearly get myself and my then-girlfriend murdered by Chinese mafia members, to recall only a few of his qualities. I'm also leaving out the bits about his violin playing (though, to be fair, it was one of the things he actually warned me about), chemistry experiments gone awry, and his inability to remember to feed himself or buy milk once in a while.
> 
> However, none of this matters now, because I would take it all back. The heads, the bullet holes, even the Chinese mafia (though I'd leave Sarah out this time), if I could have one day. One bloody day with Sherlock Holmes, and his insufferable living conditions would seem like Heaven. Paradise, even.
> 
> Sherlock, of course, will never read this. But if he could... I miss him. I miss him, and I'm sorry for all the times I spent getting angry over stupid things like eyes in jam jars, not realizing that I was living with the greatest man I've ever known. I'm sorry.

John only stopped to look at what he'd typed when he was done, and sighed as he did so. He would never post this. He'd written the same things, a million responses to a million different little, foolish questions, at least half a dozen times now. Today would be no different. Sherlock Holmes was gone, and John had nothing worth saying anymore. He leaned on his 'delete' key with his pinky and watched each word slip away. His grief wasn't meant to be shared.


End file.
